Turning Stones
by Arilaen
Summary: Set right after Volume 14 and may contain spoilers. A Sohma may have the secret to his family's freedom, but can he overcome the horrors of his past to use it? Rated T for violence and language.


Turning Stones

I've read up to volume 14 of FB and strongly suggest that you read up to there too to understand everything in this story and not have to worry about spoilers. It mainly takes place from where 14 left off, but there will be some flashbacks. I think! OO

Warning: Patience... XD Not everything is going to be revealed immediately!

Disclaimer: Okay, I don't own anything mentioned in here! No one can sue me! XP

* * *

(Gasp) OMG a LINE! This is SO AWESOME!

* * *

Chapter 1

A dark silhouette passed over the steps of a building and slowly grew lighter as it shrunk in size. It paused for a moment as a light, demented head lingering on the last pavement step of the school. The area was silent but for the light, eager chirping of two lone birds and the ruffles and swishes made by the few trees as they were tickled by the wind. Yet the shadow flinched, as if suddenly hit.

It grew still again for a few seconds, but then quickly became larger and darker, crawling onto the next step before the part remaining on the last one was blocked by a thin figure which replaced it. It was sitting, silver-coated head in hands, as silent as a statue. A whirlwind of thoughts was spiraling in the figure's head, making it oblivious to its calm surroundings.

"_What a boring child…"_

_"You are so lazy and ungrateful! I wish I never had you!"_

_"I will KILL you, stinking rat!"_

Painful words pounded the boy's mind, just as they had ten years ago – or had it been longer before that? When was the first time that his mother had shoved him, yelled, or spoke in that cheerful voice that she always used before taking him to see the person he feared most? Was there any moment before he was kept in _that _room by Akito when he did not feel completely, totally alone? Was there even a time when his mother's arms had held him without feeling cold and hesitant, perhaps afraid or disgusted to touch him?

He could not remember.

And yet…

He remembered the brown haired, blue-eyed person who had the qualities that he had always looked for in a mother. He remembered how the cat's vengeful, wounded spirit was softened and healed by her acceptance. How Hatori's icy demeanor melted after getting a good dose of her kindness. How Rin finally gave in to her perseverance and treated her just like a mother.

_I am so weak,_ he thought to himself as he buried his face farther into his hands. _Tohru's kindness has opened – and changed – everyone except me._

_Why can't I open myself up to her? It's like a part of me won't let me get close... but I have no idea why..._

The boy stood up and allowed himself a small smile, his eyes and ears now open to the colorful birds and lively trees. A warm, familiar feeling overcame him. He had always experienced it when visiting his plants at the 'secret base', but it always felt like something was evading him whenever he caught sight of the plants. _A mystery..._

Still, this was more pleasant than seeing and hearing humans – especially the crazy ones in the student government that had, after a solid half hour of arguing amongst themselves, left him to clean another one of the byproducts of Machi's anger. Usually there were too many people around school for him to hear the soft, harmless voice of nature. Now that clear voice urged him on to take his mind off of himself and simply observe those around him. An image of the orange cat came to mind. He suddenly grinned.

_I wonder what Kyou's dojo is like._

_--_

"Class dismissed!"

Kyou bowed along with the rest of the students and dashed to the bench, reaching it first. He grabbed his muggy brown towel and wiped the sweat from his head, breathing hard. Despite all his training, fifty push-ups and tornado kicks were still enough to take all his energy out of him.

Kyou tucked his towel under his arm as he ran to the showers, reaching them first as always. They were, perhaps, the only place where he did not mind being immersed in water.How else was he going to get all this grime off himself anyway?

Fifteen seconds later, Kyou emerged from a steaming shower with his towel around his waist. The other boys stepped out of his way as he ran to the changing room, dripping water all over the wooden floor. He opened the door, expecting to find the room empty but for wrinkled clothes strewn over the benches.

Kyou's eyes widened in shock. He stood, mouth agape, staring at a black-haired girl who was donning a big grin. Her dangerous figure was covered by a bright red towel. Anger coursed through Kyou's veins, making him stiffen up. He found himself momentarily speechless.

"Hi Kyo!" Kagura gave him her most charming smile. "I'm so glad that you came! Since you're always here at least ten minutes before the others, I decided that I would shower quickly so that I could meet you in private!"

Kyo's face reddened. "How did you know that?" He imagined Kagura bulldozing her way to the shower and charging through to the boy's changing room. _Not unlike me,_ he thought, embarrassed.

"I have my ways!" Kagura grinned evilly. Her eye caught Kyo's towel.

"Gee, do you ever wash that thing? It's filthy! Brown doesn't look like its natural color. Was it white in its previous life?"

Now Kyou's face was as red as Kagura's towel. "My towel…was…ORANGE!"

He stepped forward, but made sure to keep the door at leaping distance. "I thought I told you to STAY OF MY LIFE!"

Kagura was silent, her mischievous smile gone. She looked down, remembering his words from the other night. Now was obviously not the time to try to regain the cat's friendship.

"Look, I'm sorry to bother you again, but I did come here for a reason. It's a message from Kazuma, I just didn't want to say it right out… Well, your father's outside in the front. You've been warned."

She walked out of the boy's room, head down, leaving Kyou behind in shock. He stood still for a few seconds until he heard yells and footsteps come his way. He cursed silently and changed as quickly as possible. There shouldn't be any girls coming – although you never know – but getting in close quarters with anyone made Kyou uncomfortable. He couldn't shake off that fear of transforming, not even in the changing room, perhaps the only place where changing back would not be totally embarrassing.

Kyou grabbed his bags and jumped out of there just before everyone else stampeded in. He gave a brief sigh of relief. Then he slowly made his way to the front entrance of the wooden dojo. He heard Kazuma's voice and edged a little closer until he reached the door. He sat behind it, keeping as still as possible.

"What do you want now?"

Kyou shot a look at the window and gasped loudly to see his father's black, tinted car parked right outside. _It's true!_ He quickly covered his mouth and kneeled down, but to no avail – Kazuma had stopped talking.

"Please excuse me for a moment – I must check to make sure this conversation is private…"

Kyou heard Kazuma's footsteps approaching fast and cursed silently. Kazuma paused for a moment by the door, glancing around the dojo. He did not directly look at Kyo, who was only a few feet away from him, but whispered,

"Leave through the back. I will take care of this."

Kyou nodded in defeat. The last time Kyou had seen his father was the night that his mother died. _Why is he coming now?_

_I suppose Shishou will tell me._

Kyou stood and walked silently across the dojo. Kazuma waited until he was out of sight before closing the door.

"My students only leave through the back exit. You may proceed."

--

Yuki caught sight of the dojo and stopped, surprised. A black, expensive-looking car was parked right in front of the entrance. _Strange, I've never seen that before…_

He continued, slightly disappointed. _It must be over if people are coming to pick up their kids already. I guess there's no harm in heading over there anyway._

He was about to reach the dojo when he heard a yell. Yuki instinctively jumped back and took cover behind some tall rose patches right in front of the building.

"I want to see the boy," a rough voice growled.

"This is your son," Kazuma's voice quietly murmured. "Come, he was not able to control his form. He had never wanted to hurt your wife. Indeed, he is perhaps the most hurt person here, seeing as he could only repeatedly take the blame for something he had no control over. You must understand, he loved his mother…"

"HE KILLED HER! I SWEAR HE KILLED HER! SHE COULD NEVER SLEEP AFTER LOOKING AT HIS HIDEOUS HIDE! HE NEEDS TO BE PUNISHED _NOW_! I WILL NOT LET HIM ESCAPE! LET ME SEE HIM NOW!"

Kazuma flinched, his face growing pale. Had Kyou left the dojo? _Please be gone, _he prayed. _You should never have to face this monster again…_

"I am afraid that, as I told you before, you have no say in Kyou's confinement," the instructor said, trying to stay in control. "And the situation has not changed. The graduation is only a week from today. I must ask you to l…"

"YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO, BASTARD!" Kyou's father quickly reached for the door handle, but was blocked by the dojo master. _I was hoping it wouldn't come to this…_

"Ha!" A small pistol was suddenly pushed into Kazuma's chest. All of the color drained from his face as he stared at the twisted grin on his opponent's face "Been saving this for the boy, but I have a few extra shots…"

"You can't do this," Kazuma whispered. _I've failed you, Kyou…_

"Now get outta my damn…" _SLAM_

Both men turned, shock written on their faces, as they saw the sleek black car's door slam shut. Then, two seconds later, the motor revved on.

"MY CAR!" Kyou's father immediately turned his pistol and aimed it at the car, which was slowly turning… _their way_.

"DAMMIT!" He shot twice at the tinted front window and hood before Kazuma grabbed his wrist and twisted it, taking the gun out and aiming it at him. The car stopped at the second bullet, the engine sputtering. It sounded like it had been damaged.

"GET OUT OF MY CAR, BA–" Kazuma slammed the pistol against the furious man's temple. Kyou's father immediately slumped down to the sidewalk.

After checking to make sure he was really unconscious, Kazuma snapped out his cell phone and dialed the number for the Japanese police. He heard the car door open and someone hurriedly run out, but once he looked up the person was gone.

--

_Damn, I remember…_ Yuki ran for his life, trying to ignore the glass in his hair as well as the overwhelming feelings and memories that were threatening to blind his vision.

_I always remembered subconsciously though…I couldn't get rid of the feelings…I can't…_

_Damn! _He stopped at the next corner, gasping for breath. He stood his ground and tried to steady his breath to ward off another asthma attack.

_This explains everything! Especially with Kyou… Oh, man, I can't get anywhere near Tohru… I have to do something…_

A face appeared in his mind, and he suddenly felt his emotions begin to overflow.

_Can't… breathe…_

"Yuki!"

--

"Hatori-san! Good even-"

Tohru's greeting ended with a gasp as she completely opened the door to see Hatori leading a teenager whose grey hair covered white bandages.

"Yuki-kun! Are you okay?" she whispered.

"Oh, don't worry, Tohru," the doctor reassured her with a smile. "Yuki just got himself into an accident. He also needs to rest to recover from his asthma attack," he said, more to his patient than to Tohru.

"Stop it Haa-san, you're not helping…" Yuki muttered he saw Tohru's gaze grow more anxious.

"Yuki-kun, how do you feel now?" she asked worriedly, remembering Yuki's last attack. She bit her lip, wondering what she could do to help. "You should go up to your room and I'll bring some hot soup up for you…"

"N-No! I mean, that's all right Honda-san, I already had some food. I'm fine, really." _I must keep that distance…_

Yuki walked to the nearest couch and settled himself in it, trying to relax. Tohru noticed the uneasiness in his step as well as his downcast face.

_He looks like he's really in pain…maybe he's embarrassed…_ Tohru contemplated for a moment, and then brought her face back up to look at his. "I know you'll be fine, Yuki-kun. You're so strong! I just want to help you …"

Shock blazed on Yuki's face as he stared at Tohru. Those words rang through his head, two female voices echoing as one. _No…it won't happen again…_

"Yuki-kun!" Tohru cried, wide-eyed, as she saw him run up the stairs. _What did I do?_

Hatori looked just as confused. "That can't be good. Hmm… he shouldn't be running now anyway just after…"

After hearing Tohru gasp again, he realized that Yuki's earlier comment did hold some truth in it.

"Oh, don't worry Honda-san. Yuki was doing much better after I brought him back from the hospital." gasp _Uh oh. Not helping._

"We only spent a few hours there. I had run out of some supplies since it's been so long between his attacks, otherwise I wouldn't have taken the risk…" Realizing that he was now babbling and Tohru's worry was still evident, he gave up. "I've got to go. Don't worry yourself, okay? Yuki will be fine. Just call me if he has any further complica..."

The look on Tohru's face made Hatori stop in mid-sentence. _She knows all that already…I've got to go before I keep on making things worse…_ He bowed and muttered "Good night" before running out the door.

_Why was he in such a rush? Well, it's late…_ Tohru looked up at the large clock above the door that read 10:44. _Everyone's asleep already… Well, I'd better go now too…_

_-- _

Ten minutes later, she walked over to Yuki's room and knocked softly. _Maybe he's still asleep… I should have come earlier…_

She heard some rustling and footsteps before the door opened and half-closed amethyst eyes met her own.

"Um, Yuki-kun, I'm sorry for disturbing you…"

"What is it, Honda-san?"

Her heart speeded as she gulped. _He's probably cranky after all that happened…_

"I don't mean to intrude, but I was wondering what I said that made you upset? I mean, you don't have to tell me, but I wanted to know so I can make up for it…"

Yuki's eyes thinned down to slits. "Perhaps, Honda-san, I haven't told you how much I despise sarcasm."

_Sarcasm? _"What do you mean, Yuki-kun…?" _Why is his voice so cold?_

"Call me_ Sohma-san._"

Tohru stood in shock. _Why is he…I know I never asked…but…_

Yuki smirked as he saw the devastated look on Tohru's face. "And to answer your question, I was wondering why you called me 'strong'. Especially since I'm not as strong as some _other_ people in this house. You want someone that won't run away or get asthma over everything that hurts? Then stay away from me."

Tohru was speechless. She opened her mouth but nothing would come out.

"And as for 'wanting to help?' That must be a joke. You always try to be so _kind_, it's sickening. Always worried about where I am, what I'm doing… you make me more worried about myself! You make me feel _weaker_!

Tohru's knees buckled slightly. _Oh my god, he hates me…_

"So just stay away from me, okay?" His eyes blazed before he stepped back and shut the door into her stunned face.

_Damn, that was hard…_

The dark-haired boy fell back on his bed, his head yelling. He fought to catch his breath. _I can't believe I said all that__…_

_But this is the only way__…  
_

* * *

All right, as you might have guessed, this is my first FF story. Tell me what you think! And please, if you have to flame, PM me! I left you all with a pretty big cliffhanger, but the big answers are not coming for a while. Sorry about that!

This is not a happy story - at least not in the beginning. You have been warned. I think Yuki fans and Kyo fans alike will enjoy it though! Although maybe more Yuki fans... XD

So feel free to review! I'll try to post as often as I can (weekly, monthly?) and will take good advice! XD

Next Chapter: Rediscovery...

Of what? XD I'm so mean, aren't I?


End file.
